


New Day, Too Dear

by ardentaislinn



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy asks Daniel out for that drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Day, Too Dear

Three months after the events of VE Day, Peggy was more than sick of waiting. It was the middle of August, and she was sweltering in their office, the fan blowing on her completely ineffectual. She wanted a cool drink, and some pleasant company, at a place far away from work. So, being the woman that she was, she took matters into her own hands.

“Daniel,” she began, rather forthrightly. He turned instantly, a mildly curious expression on his face. “You never renewed your offer for a drink. I was hoping that you were still interested. Now. Today.”

Daniel stared at her for a long moment, not even blinking. Then, he shook himself. “Why now?” he asked, utter confusion etched across his features.

“Because I want to?” Peggy told him, equally bemused by his reaction.

“Well, that’s great to hear, but why now?”

“Because it is grotesquely hot and I want to sit somewhere cool and escape this godforsaken summer for a little while.” She grinned winningly at him, but he didn’t return the expression.

“So, it’s _not_ a date?” Daniel clarified carefully.

Peggy frowned. “Of course it is.” She shook her head to clear it. “Daniel, if you don’t still wish to have a drink with me, just say so.”

Daniel’s eyebrows shot up in response. “ _Of course_ I want to,” he replied with feeling. “I guess I’m just trying to understand what changed between three months ago and now. But, you know what, it doesn’t matter. Let’s go.” He began moving towards the door with a speed that implied he was afraid she might change her mind.

“Daniel, really,” she admonished, striding quickly to catch up. “There’s no rush.” Daniel threw her a guilty look and slowed his pace. They were halfway down the street before Peggy spoke again. “What do you mean by _changed_?” she asked lightly.

Daniel threw her a surprised look, then stared determinedly ahead. “Well, you didn’t want this drink three months ago. I’m just wondering what changed your mind.”

Peggy let out an amused breath. “Is that what you’ve been thinking all this time?”

Daniel glanced across at her, but said nothing.

“Daniel, when I said another time, I meant it. I just had an appointment with Angie that day.”

He gave her an utterly incredulous looks. “You couldn’t have just said that?”

Her voice grew soft. “I didn’t think it would be my only chance with you.”

Daniel stopped so suddenly on the footpath that he tilted forward slightly before correcting himself. Peggy paused beside him, curious. He turned to face her, dumbfounded surprise written across his features.

“ _Never_ ,” Daniel told her fiercely. “I stepped back once you turned me down because that’s the way it should be. I didn’t want to force myself on you. But please know I am willing to wait for you. For as long as you might need. If you want me to, that is.”

Peggy’s chest constricted and she forced a breath into her lungs. She reached forward and took his hand lightly in hers. Daniel stared down at their joined hands, face a picture of cautious hope.

“I don’t need you to wait,” she told him, and his intense gaze transferred to her eyes. “I think we should begin right now. I might need to take it slow sometimes, but I am more than ready, Daniel. And I want it to be you.”

Daniel sucked in an unsteady breath and nodded once in agreement. “I’m...I’m glad it’s me,” is all he said, but Peggy felt her heart expand happily.

They turned, rearranging themselves on the sidewalk so they could stroll down it still hand in hand. With each step, Peggy felt herself moving deeper into her future, and could find no regrets within her at the thought.


End file.
